Gone, Never Forgotten
by Northen
Summary: It's a sad story. Hermione was killed in the last battle and her friends remember her at her funeral. Not a happy story. One-shot. Complete.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I earn any financial gain. All the goodness belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Gone, Never Forgotten**

The day was gloomy and sombre, a fitting backdrop for such a solemn occasion. It was a small, simple service performed in a muggle church, for her parents' sake. Select members of the muggle world, meaning those who knew of her wizarding talents were present as well as her classmates and those who fought alongside her in the final battle. Ron and Harry sat quietly in the front pew with Hermione's parents, not quite sure how they should be reacting. Ginny was next to Harry, her head resting on his shoulder as she shed silent tears for her brave, departed friend. The rest of the Weasleys were in the second row and their classmates sat in pairs or groups of three throughout the pews and even Viktor, whom none of them had seen since Bill and Fleurs wedding sat quietly in the farthest pew.

The minister said his words of comfort before calling upon the first of her friends to share their thoughts and memories of Hermione.

Ron let out a shaky breath before beginning to speak. "The first day I met Hermione, she was asking me if I was sure I was using the right spell to turn my rat yellow. She never stopped correcting and helping me, helping us after that day. She was always the smartest of us all. Even in first year, never having done magic before in her life; having come from a muggle – sorry, non-magical family she was always able to make them work. I don't know how she did it. She-she may have been afraid of silly things like failing her OWL's – like that would ever happen," he paused, chuckling briefly with the crowd, "but Hermione was Gryffindor through and through. She stood by her friends and it didn't matter why they needed her, she was there. And she darn well made sure you were there too. I know Harry and I both were forced into the girls' washroom because that was where the help was more than once. If you were a complete git, she forgave you and usually gave you a sound lashing even if it meant she had to be less than ladylike to do so. And you probably deserved it. Hermione understood the meaning of loyalty and friendship and she would stick with you when your other friends left." Ron paused in spite of himself at the memory of leaving Harry and Hermione during their search for the Hallows. He choked back the tears he could feel stinging the back of his eyes and continued. "She was one of the best friends I ever had. I will keep you in my memory, Hermione. I love you." There were tears slipping quietly down his cheeks as he rushed to finish his speech before his voice cracked from emotion. He quickly gathered his parchment and returned to his seat.

Ginny wiped the tears from her face before standing tall, smoothing down her skirt and moving towards the podium. "Hermione was the sister I never had and I would like to think she felt the same about me. Just like how Harry, Ron, Fred and George all became her brothers. We just felt like family. We were family in all the ways that mattered. Hermione and I could talk about anything…boys, school stuff, girl stuff, and anything else that came to our minds. She brought out the best in all of us, and like Ron said, gave us hell when we deserved it. Some people knew her as a know-it-all, a bookworm, a nerd, and a geek but we knew her as selfless, loving, passionate, sympathetic, brave, strong, and every other word there is for good and loyal. If she were here now, I am sure she would have a word that none of us had ever heard of but would be the perfect word nonetheless. I remember after the Yule ball," she continued, making eye contact with Viktor for the most fleeting of moments, "she was pissed at Ron and Harry for being gits but she had never been happier. Hermione had found her Prince Charming and spent the night feeling like a Princess. I know that was always one of her most cherished memories of our years at Hogwarts." By this point, Ginny had begun to tear up again. "That is what I'll miss the most; her dreams, her ideas, her likes and dislikes, her caring nature, and her thoughts that are now a part of me. We all have our special memories of Hermione. She will always be the lion in all of us and will never be forgotten. I will miss you my sister, my confidante, my friend. I love you Hermione." With a tearful nod, Ginny returned to her seat, pausing briefly to hug Harry as he took the podium.

"Hermione knew more about me than even I did when I first went to Hogwarts, but then again, she knew more about everything than we did. She would have made Dumbledore proud with her knowledge of Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world despite growing up in the same world that I did for as long as she did. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have enjoyed nearly as many things and I know I wouldn't have passed nearly as many of my classes." This earned a quiet laugh from the crowd. "She could be relied on to get you out of the tightest of binds and even make a quick brew of polyjuice potion if you needed it. As I stand here today, I can't help but not be surprised at the faces that I see before me. There are the faces of her family, her friends, her classmates, professors; so many different people who meant something to Hermione in one way or another. She knew her heart and gave it freely and willingly to those she felt worth it and I feel privileged to have been called her friend. None of us gave Hermione all the credit she was due nor did we realize her true worth. Without her, so many things would have fallen apart. She kept us together the best that she could even when times got tough and in the end, she protected us with her life." Harry choked back the tears and paused until he could trust his voice again. "Being as selfless as only she can be, I know she would do the same thing every time. She never put herself ahead of anyone unless it was to be the head of the class, which she always succeeded at. She will always be the brightest memory in our hearts until we can meet again. Sleep sweetly Hermione and know you are loved."

Harry quietly took the three steps down from the podium and following the guidance of the minister and Hermione's parents' led the small crowd out to the little graveyard. Her gravestone was under a large oak tree, protected under the arms of its strong, outstretched branches. The small gathering of people waited patiently as the casket was brought from the stone church to its final resting place.

The minister said a few parting words and in turn, they each laid their flowers on the smooth casket and watched as it slowly began to lower into the damp earth. From the back of the group, a distinct, deep accented voice said one word: "Stop." The small group parted to let the young man through with quiet murmurs of confusion. He was properly dressed in a black tunic and dark grey trousers tucked neatly into the high calf-skin boots. The quiet murmurs rose into hushed whispers, their words rippling through the crowd as Viktor made his way to her grave. He hung his head and placed his hand gently on the smooth wood of the casket for a few parting moments before tugging a ring off his right hand and placed it on the casket before retreating as quietly as he came.

Harry, Ron and Ginny, who were standing next to where the ring was placed, couldn't help but notice that it was the twin to the ring that Hermione had worn on her right hand for the past three years. Without saying a word to each other, they all knew that there was a heart nearby feeling more pain and sorrow than theirs had yet to know.


End file.
